Viaja a Oz y encuentra
by Juniper Blackthorn
Summary: Antes de conocer a Thorin y la Compañía, Eighel vivía tranquila en la tierra de Oz ganándose la vida trabajando la granja, donde nació, creció, descubrió sus poderes, a los que amó y temió; una vida rodeada por el misterio de la vida de su madre y antepasados. Aquí recojo algunos de los pasajes más relevantes de su vida antes de ser transportada a Rivendell gracias a Grimería.
1. A sign become from the sky

p style="text-align: center;"em style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 17.555999755859375px;"strongA sign became from the sky/strong/em/p

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 17.555999755859375px;" align="center"strong /strong/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 17.555999755859375px;" align="justify"strong strongEra uno de sus recuerdos más tempranos. Tanto, que a veces dudaba que fuese sino un sueño exageradamente nítido arraigado en su subconsciente. La hierba alta, que se confundía con su piel, le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y se enredaba en su pelo negro mientras correteaba por el prado, cerca de la granja, buscando ramitas, flores o pequeños animales. Mientras estiraba el cuello intentando mantener la barbilla por encima de la maleza, no advirtió cómo una tormenta se formaba justamente en la porción de cielo que cubría su cabeza./p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 17.555999755859375px;" align="justify"Primero llegó el trueno, rugiendo como un león. Y un chillido alto y agudo le siguió inmediatamente.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 17.555999755859375px;" align="justify"Casi de inmediato vio el relámpago, iluminando la oscura masa de nubes de tormenta en la tarde de verano, y que quedó grabado unos momentos en su retina.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 17.555999755859375px;" align="justify"Y por último, el rayo. No pudo ver la energía; no pudo ver la causa; pero sus infantiles ojos negros quedaron hipnotizados por el efecto: el pequeño fuego que el impacto de la electricidad había prendido en la hierba. Ya que no era un recuerdo seguro, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo se quedó inmóvil, observando la danza de las llamas, que subían, bajaban, crecían o menguaban, que se movían a voluntad del viento, que cambiaban de color; que crepitaban, atrayéndola hacia ellas.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 17.555999755859375px;" align="justify"Alargó un bracito verde hacia el calor de la pequeña hoguera. Había visto el fuego en la chimenea de la casa de piedra, en invierno, cuando los troncos y ramitas no estaban húmedos. Pero era la primera vez que el fuego se generaba ante ella como por arte de magia.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 17.555999755859375px;" align="justify"Sus dedos se acercaban, lenta pero inexorablemente, hacia las llamas.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 17.555999755859375px;" align="justify"-¡Eighel!p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 17.555999755859375px;" align="justify" De repente, el agua salpicando el lino azul y el sonido amortiguado del cubo de latón contra el suelo. Estaba en brazos de su madre, que no sólo la había separado del objeto de su fascinación, sacándola bruscamente de su trance, sino que también lo había apagado: el fuego había empezado a cebarse con las matas secas, creciéndose y casi cercando a la pequeña.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 17.555999755859375px;" align="justify"La joven madre devolvió los pies descalzos de su hija al suelo y se arrodilló para examinarla de arriba a abajo.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 17.555999755859375px;" align="justify"-Eighel, hija mía, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has quemado? -preguntaba agitadamente, zarandeando ligeramente a la niña colocándole el largo cabello tras las orejas. Ella negó sacudiendo la cabeza. La mujer suspiró aliviada, agarró a su retoño de la mano y la arrastró tras ella, prado arriba, sin cesar de murmurar preocupada.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 17.555999755859375px;" align="justify"A Eighel ya no le asustaban el trueno, el rayo, el relámpago o la tormenta mientras se abría paso entre la hierba a zancadas en pos de su madre. Sonreía porque había descubierto que los mayores mentían.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 17.555999755859375px;" align="justify" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 17.555999755859375px;" align="justify"El fuego no quemaba.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.44444465637207px; line-height: 17.555999755859375px;" p


	2. A hair as black as coal -partida-

**A hair as black as coal**

**-partida-**

-Si no reunimos el resto del dinero, no conseguiremos pagar los nuevos impuestos. ¿Quién sabe de lo que será capaz el recaudador? -partida-

Sentados a la desgastada mesa de haya, madre e hijos intentaban cuadrar números para llegar a fin de mes.

-Saben que lo más rentable por aquí es la lana y la plantación de lino que hay detrás de los Abedules Negros.

-Ymir, piensa -intervino la menor-: puede que hagamos buenas ventas con los tejidos, con la lana cruda y las pocas prendas que madre y yo confeccionamos; pero lo que nos da para vivir es el ganado: su leche y su carne, también las gallinas... De quitarnos algo, nos quitarán aquello que directamente pueda sustentarnos.

-Eighel, por favor -intervino la madre, nerviosa-, bastante mal lo estamos pasando como para que encima nos pintes el futuro tan negro.

-Pero madre, ambas sabemos que...

-Se acabó, Eighelkhand -la cortó la madre-. Haznos un favor y ve a preparar infusión de achicoria, y recoge algo de pinlóbulo para mí. Agacharme constantemente en la época de cosecha acaba con mi espalda.

A regañadientes, la chica atravesó el portón principal para dirigirse al cobertizo, donde guardaban la leña que serviría de combustible a la rústica cocina. Cuando volvió a entrar en la casa de piedra fría, su madre resoplaba agobiada y su hermano parecía no saber dónde meterse en aquél asunto. Ymir siempre había sido un muchacho de fuerza bruta, hecho para los trabajos duros del campo; las cuestiones prácticas no eran lo suyo. Prendió la leña como sólo ella sabía para calentar el agua del cazo de hierro. Mientras destapaba la lata con la achicoria seca y arrancaba unas pocas hojas de pinlóbulo, algo ocurrido hacía unas semanas empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza como una idea que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría sacarles del aprieto. Cuando el agua empezó a hervir, añadió dos cucharadas soperas de achicoria y la dejó infusionar tapando el recipiente con un plato desportillado.

-Eighel -llamó su madre-, el pinlóbulo...

-Estoy en ello, madre.

No estaba de humor para pensar. Consultaría su plan con la almohada.

Madre no lo sabía. Había ocurrido hace un par de semanas y no le había dado mayor importancia.

Se encontraba abrevando a las vacas cuando la llamó una voz grave y áspera.

-¡Eh, muchacha! Muchacha, ¡acércate!

Eighel se había dado la vuelta lentamente, desconfiada. Quien la llamaba, fuera quien fuera, se dirigía sin duda a la Ciudad Esmeralda, pues tomaba el camino del norte.

-Vamos, aproxímate, ¡no voy a comerte! -a continuación, el hombre soltó una sonora y cascada carcajada, seguida de un pequeño ataque de tos, provocado seguramente por la mezcla de hierbas que fumaba en su pipa. Finalmente, Eighel se aproximó unos pasos hacia la valla que la separaba del camino de tierra.

-¿Quién es -preguntó, malhumorada- y por qué reclama mi presencia ante usted?

-No temas, mozalbeta -rió-; sólo quiero hablar de negocios -su expresión risueña no gustaba un pelo a Eighel-. Por lo que veo aquí, no te vendría mal un dinero extra

Se acercó un poco más, cautelosa. El hombre la hablaba desde una berlina pintada en distintos tonos de verde con detalles dorados; incluso las cuidadosamente trenzadas crines de los dos caballos habían sido teñidas de verde. -¡Bueno, bueno! -aplaudió el pasajero- Sabia que eso te haría cambiar de opinión.

-Nadie ha dicho que haya cambiado de opinión -habló la chica-, y no tiendo a hacer negocios con alguien con cuyo nombre y ocupación desconozco.

-¡Chica lista, chica lista! -esta vez, la carcajada hizo que el rostro del hombre enrojeciera y se hinchara, y que su patético peluquín se descolocara- Mi nombre es Hanryd van Clocktôrr -hizo una pequeña reverencia desde su asiento-, y poseo el más prestigioso centro de belleza de toda Ciudad Esmeralda.

-¿Y qué quiere un peluquero de una granjera como yo? -le interrumpió Eighel, cruzando los brazos.

-Vaya, pequeña -Clôcktorr dio una pequeña muestra de desaliento-, no te andas por las ramas.

-No tengo tiempo para ello.

-Bien, en ese caso -se acomodó aparatosamente en el carruaje- iré directamente al grano: quisiera que me vendieras tu pelo.

Eighel no soltó palabra, sólo arqueó las cejas, incrédula.

-Sorprendida, ¿eh? No me extraña. Seguro que el único pelo con el que tú comercias es con la lana de aquellas ovejas -señaló un poco más hacia adelante, donde las ovejas pacían en el prado.

-¿Para qué diablos querría mi pelo? -Eighel entonces se había agarrado la larga y oscura trenza en un acto instintivo.

-Pequeña, por un postizo o extensión de la longitud, color y calidad de tu pelo, más de una persona pagaría un buen precio en Ciudad Esmeralda.

La joven granjera dudó unos momentos.

-Lo siento, Hanryd van Clôcktorr -habló por fin-, pero ni mi pelo ni ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo están en venta.

Hanryd parecía notablemente contrariado.

-¡Está claro que no sabes ver un buen negocio! -el peluquero se revolvió aparatosamente en su asiento- En fin, no te culpo; aún eres joven -resopló, mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos, murmurando; "¿Dónde demontres las habré metido?", hasta que finamente su mirada se iluminó al rebuscar en el contenido de su maletín- ¡Ja ja! ¡Sabía que la encontraría! -con gesto triunfal, le extendió un brazo a Eighel- Eres dura de roer, pero tarde o temprano cambiarás de opinión. Hasta entonces, ¡buena suerte con tus ovejitas! -aporreó dos veces el techo de la berlina y siguió su camino hacia Ciudad Esmeralda.

No paraba de revolverse en su jergón, la idea se le había pegado a la mente como una lapa.

-¡Aaargh!

Cansada de tanto dudar, sacó una tarjeta que guardaba bajo la manta sobre la que se disponía la paja del jergón: el papel, manoseado y doblado por varias partes rezaba así, enmarcado por las más barrocas florituras estilográficas:

_Van Cl__ô__cktorr_

_Arte del cabello y esteticien de alto standing_

_de la gloriosa Ciudad Esmeralda_

_Plaza de Santa Glinda_

En una letra minúscula mencionaba que la mismísima Lady Glinda había requerido de sus servicios el día de sus nupcias con Sir Chuffery, ya fallecido.

Le dio vueltas a la tarjeta. Y vueltas. La dobló, la desdobló, la mordisqueó, la miró por delante y por detrás, manoseó las desgastadas esquinas. Estuvo meditando mientras miraba fijamente la rudimentaria claraboya de su habitación.

Ya era hora de dejar de pensar tanto y actuar.

De su armario sacó la vieja y ajada capa de la que había sido su bisabuela y se la echó sobre los hombros; aún le venía grande. Bajó la vieja y chirriante escalera de madera furtivamente, apoyándose en la barandilla, bajando a zancadas para pisar en los escalones menos ruidosos. Faltaba el objeto más importante, el que necesitaba para viajar a Ciudad Esmeralda de forma rápida, no del todo segura, pero invisible. Sabía que estaba en algún lugar del polvoriento sótano, escondido, pues su madre había decidido dejar atrás aquellos días de aventuras y peregrinajes. Encendió el quinqué que por costumbre dejaban a la puerta y bajó sigilosamente. Encontrarlo no sería fácil, pues lo habían protegido con un hechizo para que ni ella ni su hermano pudieran usarlo nunca más. Era un pequeño problema, había que admitirlo. Pero ese objeto había tenido vida en su momento, y lo que tiene vida desprende energía. No calorífica en este caso, pero sí vital. Eighel hizo volar su vista sobre todo lo que había acumulado en el sótano: un viejo arado, troncos para ser convertidos en leña, botellas de licor, reservas de compota, alimentos macerándose... ¿Dónde podría haberlo escondido mamá? ¿Entre las palas y las azadas? No. Frías. ¿Entre los sacos de ropa de verano? Tampoco. Tras registrar paredes y suelo sin éxito, a Eighel sólo le quedaba registrar los altillos. Los pocos y viejos juguetes que aún conservaban; pequeños sacos de carbón, que seguramente estaban ahí por error de Ymir. Cuando empezaba a creer que su madre había vuelto a cambiarla de sitio, sus manos tocaron un objeto rígido, caliente, invisible. Al fin la había encontrado. Pero aunque podía tocarla y sentirla, no podía verla. ¡El carbón!, pensó. Cogió uno de los sacos y sacó un par de pedazos que empezó a desmenuzar sobre el objeto. Tras gastar unos tres terrones más, por fin apareció ante ella: la escoba de madre, completamente tiznada, pero ya desencantada, que era lo que buscaba. Parecía mentira: un hechizo de ocultación revertido por simple carbón. Eighel sonrió: por fin tenía la escoba, entre sus sucias manos. No sabría decir de qué tipo de madera se trataba; era recia, y oscura a la luz del quinqué. Las cerdas eran duras, moldeadas perfectamente en forma de lágrima. Ahora había que despejar la duda de si podía hacerla volar bajo su mando.

El vuelo a Ciudad Esmeralda duraría una horas, y sería difícil orientarse en la noche, incluso con una luna creciente en el cielo y las estrellas visibles.

Silenciosamente bajó a la cocina y se preparó un hatillo con un poco de queso y un mendrugo de pan del día anterior.

Ropa de abrigo, capa, comida, escoba, nota de despedida asegurando su regreso en, quizá, día y medio o un par de días. En su habitación tendría que haber algún mapa que le sirviera de camino a la gran ciudad de Oz.

Guardó todo en una bandolera hecha con el cuero de una de las vacas que había muerto mese atrás; había que aprovechar todo lo que tenían. Pero cuando estaba ante la puerta, paró en seco. Chirriaba demasiado, el ruido despertaría a todos en la casa, y eso era lo último que quería.

La claraboya. Podía trepar y salir directamente al tejado. Pasaba muchas horas muertas ahí arriba, sabía con qué tejas debía tener cuidado.

Fuera, arriba en el tejado, la azotaban ocasionales ráfagas de viento frío. O eso decían; ella nunca había sentido eso que llamaban frío, o al menos no como para tiritar. Se estabilizó y se dispuso a montar a horcajadas, una postura bastante incómoda a su parecer. Cuando montó en ella, la escoba pareció darle su aprobación. Creó su propio remolino de viento alrededor de las desgastadas botas de cuero de Eighel y, lentamente, comenzó a elevarse.

-¡Bien!- susurró triunfante. Ya se encontraba a unos centímetros del tejado, con las piernas colgando y la capa ondeando- ¿Cómo diablos se conduce ésto? -se preguntó- Quizá con... -antes de terminar la frase que se susurraba, la escoba contestó por sí misma: pensamiento, voluntad, alma, eran los combustibles de arranque del peculiar modo de transporte- iWhoa! -con sólo desearlo, Eighel se vio impulsada hacia delante unos cien metros antes de parar en seco y casi acabar agarrada a la escoba cabeza abajo- Está bien, está bien -jadeó-, creo que lo tengo. ¡No seas muy mala conmigo, amiga! -rió. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Próxima parada: la Ciudad Esmeralda.


	3. A hair as black as coal -estancia-

_**A hair as black as coal**_

**-estancia-**

Para cuando empezó a divisar el fulgor verde de la Ciudad Esmeralda, hacía rato que el sol había emergido por el Glikkus y el Estado Libre de Munchkinland. Descendió algunos metros, discurriendo dónde debía aterrizar. Y cómo. El vuelo había sido relativamente tranquilo, con algunas turbulencias, un par de desvíos y más de una ráfaga hostil casi la había hecho caer de la escoba. Tras dudar y dar vueltas, decidió que el mejor sitio para aterrizar un edificio de piedra de aspecto dejado. Tocó tierra sin mayores problemas: la escoba obedecía sus deseos, aunque un poco atropelladamente, ya que acababan de conocerse. A pesar de lo temprano que era, en la ciudad había bastante actividad, por eso aterrizó en un lugar poco transitado. No se ve descender a una chica del cielo montada en escoba todos los días.

Las calles eran transitadas por comerciantes y funcionarios, además de sin techo en busca de los restos del desayuno que encontraban en las cafeterías. Se preguntaba si alguno de ellos había recorrido el camino desde el Bulevar de los Indigentes.

Lo primordial en ese momento era esconder la escoba: cargar con ella de un lado a otro llamaría la atención, suponía. Se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio sigilosamente; cuando se aseguró de que no había moros en la costa, la enterró bajo uno de los muros y cubrió el lugar con unas pocas hojas secas.

Tras salir al camino que llevaba a Shiz, sacó un mapa de su bandolera y localizó en él dónde se encontraba: primero vio, marcado por su relevancia, el Palacio; para su sorpresa, el edificio cuyo muro trasero servía de escondite a su compañera de madrea, era Mauntery Motherhouse, tremendamente cerca de la Plaza de Santa Glinda. Tomó el camino que quedaba a su derecha y en menos de quince minutos se encontró en la plaza pentagonal. Como había previsto, apenas si había gente a esas horas por aquél lugar. Tan sólo algunas ancianas que se dirigían hacia la capilla de la Santa para orar. En el extremo opuesto a la capilla se alzaba un edificio color rosa chicle con un rótulo en letras doradas y barrocas que no pasaba inadvertido:

**_Van Clôcktorr_**

**_Arte del cabello y esteticien de alto standing_**

El local aún no estaba abierto, ya que según el horario abrían a las nueve, y no podían ser más de las 6 y media de la mañana. Paciente, Eighel se dirigió a la capilla de Santa Glinda y se sentó en uno de los escalones. Abrió su hatillo y procedió a comerse sus provisiones tranquilamente. Poco después de acabar, se recostó contra una columna, se arrebujó en su capa y, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

-¡Aparta de ahí, sucia mendiga! -Eighel despertó de golpe con la estruendosa voz de un guardia en sus oídos- ¿Acaso no sabes que está permitido que los indigentes duerman a la bartola en esta plaza?

Eighel estuvo tentada de gritarle que no era ninguna mendiga, que llevaba toda la noche volando hasta Ciudad Esmeralda y que simplemente había acudido a la Ciudad por negocios. En lugar de eso, dijo lo siguiente:

-Disculpe, agente -puso su mejor cara de niña buena-; estaba esperando a que abrieran el local de Van Clôcktorr y me he quedado dormida en las escaleras de las capilla de Santa Glinda.

-¿Van Clôcktorr? -el guardia la miró de arriba a abajo, arqueando una ceja- Supongo que vas a buscar trabajo de barrendera, o lo que sea. No te cogerán si te presentas con esos harapos -su tono era totalmente despectivo-. Por esta vez pase, ¡pero que no vuelva a ocurrir! -y siguió su ronda.

La chica se desperezó un poco y echó un vistazo alrededor. La plaza estaba bastante transitada ahora. ¿Qué hora sería? No importaba, ya que por fin el local de Hanryd estaba abierto. Cruzó la concurrida plaza y atravesó las puertas dobles de cristal de la peluquería (que era lo que era, al fin y a la postre). Había un par de señoras esperando que el pelo se les secase mientras cotilleaban, y en una de las sillas frente al espejo que ocupaba toda una pared, un grupo de mujeres de diferentes edades se arremolinaban alrededor de una joven con un estrambótico peinado. Uno de prueba para el día de su boda, supuso. Todas se quedaron mirándola nada más entrar. Claro, debía de llamar mucho la atención; capa andrajosa, pelo desaliñado, tiznes de carbón. La piel verde.

-Buenos días -empezó-. Tranquilas, señoras, yo no...

Por suerte, Hanryd salió inmediatamente de su despacho haciendo gorgoritos. En seguida reparó en ella; o más bien, en su pelo.

-¡Mi gran descubrimiento, mi diamante en bruto! -exclamó en cuanto la vio, haciendo que todas las mujeres la mirasen de forma más extraña aún- Pero ven, ¡siéntate aquí, pequeña! Permíteme la capa-Van Clôcktorr le ofreció uno de los puestos de lavado de pelo y colgó la bandolera y la ajada capa de la joven en el perchero de la entrada, dejando ver el modesto vestido blanco de algodón- Supongo que ha sido un largo viaje hasta aquí, ¿verdad? -Eigel no tuvo oportunidad de contestar- Pero vamos, ¡siéntate, acomódate y descansa! ¡Erika! -llamó a una de las peluqueras, larguirucha como un espárrago, vestida con un uniforme verde y dorado de chaqueta y falda de tubo y el corto pelo azul- La señorita va a hacer una donación de pelo; ¡ya sabes cómo hay que proceder!

-Sí, señor Clôcktorr -contestó Erika con desgana mientras su jefe centraba ahora su atención en la joven novia-. Vale, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y empezaremos -Eighel obedeció-. Caray, menuda mata de pelo -observó la esteticien-, no me extraña que el jefe fuera tras de ti. Seguro que te paga un extra y todo.

-Eeer... Yo... ¡Ay!

Eighel no puedo hablar. Erika posicionó su cabeza y en seguida comenzó a salir un torrente de agua caliente del grifo. Luego, le aplicó algún tipo de champú que olía fuertemente a popurrí. Después de unos veinte minutos lavando la cabellera (larga y abundante) de la chica de piel verde, Erika cayó en la cuenta de que no daría a basto con sólo una toalla para envolverle el pelo y dejarla a la espera.

-Sioni -llamó, dirigiéndose a una chica de pelo largo y rubio recogido en dos coletas altas, con idéntico uniforme que su compañera-, alcánzame dos toallas de las medianas, ¿quieres? Este río de pelo no va a secarse con una de las normales.

Cinco minutos después (pues había costado la ayuda de Erika y Sioni envolver el cabello con las dos toallas), Eighel se encontraba en una de las sillas de espera, entre dos señoras de mediana edad que le echaban miradas extrañadas por los rabillos de sus ojos excesivamente maquillados y tupidos por las pestañas postizas. Hanryd seguía entusiasmado, revoloteando con su orondo cuerpo alrededor de la joven novia, haciendo y deshaciendo, añadiendo o quitando flores al tocado, "quizá quedaría mejor con mariposas", "oh, no, querida, el verde no es tu color en absoluto". Al oír el último comentario, la joven miró su propia piel, verde como la hierba en verano; sabía que era algo raro y que muchos despreciaban, pero para ella era la prueba de que era especial, y no sólo una oziana más.

-Disculpe, señorita -de repente, se encontró con que Sioni se había plantado ante ella con una fuente repleta de diversas frutas-, al jefe le gustaría obsequiarla con algunas de nuestras mejores frutas frescas que guardamos para la clientela... "especial".

No le gustó cómo pronunció la palabra "especial", pero le daba igual: se moría de hambre. Cogió dos manzanas rojas y jugosas, dio las gracias y vio cómo la empleada se alejaba. De nuevo las mujeres entre las que se encontraba sentada la miraron de reojo con un inconfundible gesto de desagrado y envidia en su cara. En fin, no había terminado de mordisquear las pepitas de la primera manzana cuando Hanryd se acercó a ella, la cogió de la mano, la alzó bruscamente de la silla de espera y la condujo bailando hasta una de las confortables butacas situadas delante del impecable espejo. Casualmente, la joven novia se encontraba a su lado.

-Buenos días... -saludó tímidamente, pero la joven le dio la espalda, haciendo que todos sus ornamentos se balancearan violentamente.

-Veamos -empezó Van Clôcktorr-... ¡Vaya! -exclamó, reparando en cómo sus empleadas habían tenido que envolverle el pelo- Sabía yo que había mucho cabello en esa cabecita verde -liberó el cabello de su prisión con un par de movimientos, dejando en ridículo el esfuerzo de las dos peluqueras-. Primero... ¡peinar! ¡Erika! ¡Sioni! -llamó Hanryd con unas palmaditas- ¡Cepillo! ¡Peine! ¡Y a secar! ¡Y con cuidado!

Antes de podes guardarse la segunda manzana en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido, Eighel comenzó a sentir cómo las empleadas tiraban de su pelo con los cepillos, una detrás de otra, sin parar. De vez en cuando, echaba un vistazo al reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta de entrada, a su derecha. Según sus cálculos, los tirones duraron como mínimo veinte minutos, durante los cuales Erika y Sioni hablaban entre ellas; "¿Has oído lo de Hamish?", "Menuda mata de pelo, ¿crees que acabaremos antes de las once?", la joven rechoncha de al lado al fin se había decidido por un peinado y un tocado terribles y su pelo se había secado prácticamente del todo.

Acabados los tirones, Van Clôcktorr se acercó para ver el progreso.

-Humm -resopló-, bien, bien. ¿Hemos medido la longitud?

-Setenta y cuatro centímetros, señor - habló Sioni.

-Bien, bien. Proceded con el siguiente paso, pues -y volvió a alejarse.

-Ya lo hago yo, Sioni, esto es un momento -Erika miró la cascada de pelo negro de Eighel-... o tres -la esteticien abrió uno de los cajones que había a ambos lados del puesto y cogió un par de bandas elásticas que se enrolló alrededor de la muñeca derecha y empezó a recogerle el pelo en la nuca-. Puede que esto te duela un poco -le advirtió inmediatamente antes de dilatar una de las gomas y atarla alrededor de todo el pelo que había podido recoger, tirando y tirando del pelo de nuevo-. Bueno, éste ya está -murmuró para sí misma-... ahora el otro -Eighel notó cómo Erika intentaba de nuevo reunir todo el pelo, esta vez para atarlo en la parte de abajo, intentando que quedara más o menos tirante-. Casi hemos terminado, señorita -anunció sin mirarla. De otro de los cajones sacó unas enormes tijeras con las que, con algo de esfuerzo, cortó la cabellera de Eighel por encima de la banda elástica de la nuca-. Jefe -llamó-, esto ya está.

Hanryd se acercó para ver el resultado de una hora de espera.

-¡Perfecto, perfecto! -sus ojos se iluminaron en cuanto tuvo todo ese pelo entre sus manos- En cuanto termines con ella -se dirigió a Erika- acompáñala a mi despacho.

Los últimos retoques fueron volver a peinarla, esta vez más rápido, pues había perdido su preciosa cascada negra como el carbón, y pasarle una especie de brocha circular para eliminar el pelo sobrante de la nuca.

-Terminado -anunció la peluquera-; acompáñeme, por favor.

Eighel se levantó y se miró al espejo por primera vez desde que le cortaran el pelo: parecía tan niña, tan extraña... Había sido un simple corte de pelo, pero había operado un cambio muy brusco en su apariencia. Pero no se paró demasiado tiempo en contemplar su nueva imagen y siguió a Erika hacia el fondo del establecimiento, donde llamó tres veces a una puerta dorada.

-Señor Van Clôctorr, aquí le traigo a la chica que ha donado su cabello.

-¡Estupendo, estupendo! -se oyó desde dentro- Hazla pasar -Erika le abrió la puerta y se retiró.

Eighel se encontró dentro de un despacho moderadamente amplio, lleno de papeles y cachivaches dorados y verdes en las paredes, como si Hanryd sufriera horror vacui. Al menos, pensó, estaba ordenado.

-Adelante, ¡adelante, querida! -saludó Hanryd- Aquí tengo lo que te corresponde -dijo, aireando un fajo de billetes- por tan generosa donación -Eighel fue a coger el dinero con un gracias en los labios, pero el peluquero siguió hablando-. Si no te importa, querida, nos gustaría tener tu nombre en el registro de donaciones, por si en el futuro necesitamos de nuevo esa hermosa cabecita -añadió entornando sus codiciosos ojillos negros.

Eighel dudó. Dar un nombre y un apellido podía significar dar un paradero, y, ¿quién sabe para qué lo utilizarían? Aun recelosa, tomó el papel y la pluma que Van Clôcktorr le tendía.

-Por supuesto -sonrió. No le llevó mucho pensar un nombre falso, tras lo cual devolvió papel y pluma.

-Muchísimas gracias, señorita -Hanryd leyó el falso nombre-... Milla Belkhâr. Hemos estado encantados de atenderla -mientras decía esto, le tendió a la joven el fajo de billetes.

-Gracias a usted por su generosidad, Hanryd Van Clôcktorr -sonrió Milla, que salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí, intentando que no se notara su alegría. De camino a la salida paró para recoger su capa y su bandolera del perchero-. Buenos días, señoras; y señoritas.

Nada más salir, abrió la bandolera, enrolló el fajo lo mejor que pudo y lo guardó dentro. Era hora de volver a echarse la capa, colgarse la bandolera, desenterrar la escoba y volver a casa.

Ya se comería la segunda manzana por el camino.


	4. A hair as black as coal -regreso-

Hizo un descanso a orillas del lago Restwater, en el Estado Libre de Munchkinland. Había oído que el Emperador Apóstol había querido apropiarse de él, la mayor reserva de agua de Muchkinland, También había oído decir que su verdadero nombre era Caparazón, y el hermano menor de la Malvada Bruja del Oeste. Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp, de la cual Eighel estaba orgullosa de ser descendiente. Quizá ya sólo quedaban Ymir, ella y su madre, pues no había visto a nadie más con la piel verde que caracterizaba a la afamada bruja, revolucionaria, ermitaña Elphaba.

Mientras meditaba sobre su linaje y lo poco que sabía sobre él, Eighel devoraba tumbada en la rama de un árbol la jugosa manzana roja que le habían ofrecido en Ciudad Esmeralda, en el local de Van Clôcktorr. En el fondo se arrepentía un poco de no haberla guardado para su hermano o su madre, pero el hambre le había atacado los intestinos en pleno vuelo. El descanso se alargó más de lo que había calculado, pero quería disfrutar, aunque fuera un poco, de la hermosa tarde que caía sobre el Restwater. Hasta desde aquel paraje se divisaba levemente el resplandor de la Ciudad Esmeralda, que empezaba a encender sus farolas y las luces de sus locales nocturnos.

Era hora de reemprender el vuelo a casa.

El bosquecillo de pelorrobles era el lugar perfecto para aterrizar. De niña, Eighel había ido construyendo pequeños refugios y guardando infantiles recuerdos en él: en el hueco de un árbol, en un tronco muerto camuflado con unos helechos, en pequeñas cuevas y refugios subterráneos, casitas de madera dispersas por el bosquecillo. Alguno de esos escondites estaría bien para la escoba. De momento no pensaba devolvérsela a su madre, que seguramente estaría hecha una furia si lo había descubierto. Desde su posición hasta casa había unos diez minutos caminando, y no hacía mucho que había anochecido.

Conforme se acercaba la valla que delimitaba la finca, Eighel empezó a oír voces que subían de volumen conforme se acercaba. Divisó luces en casa, un faetón aparcado delante de la verja y unas siluetas desconocidas a través de las ventanas. Aceleró el paso, imaginando lo que podría estar pasando.

-¡...Denos un poco más de tiempo! ¡Es imposible reunir ese dinero en el plazo que nos han dado! -oyó suplicar a su madre cuando llegó a la puerta.

-No tiene opción, señora Thropp -la voz provenía de un hombre sesentón, escuálido, con la vestimenta característica de Ciudad Esmeralda (verde), peluca empolvada y gesto inmisericorde que se encontraba junto a la crepitante chimenea, que arrancaba espeluznantes y duras sombras de su rostro y figura-, tiene hasta pasado mañana al mediodía para liquidar su deuda. De lo contrario...

-¿De lo contrario qué? -Ymir, usando más la fuerza bruta que el cerebro, se interpuso entre el anciano y su madre.

-De lo contrario nada -nadie había reparado en la llegada de Eighel hasta que habló-. Señor, aquí tengo "su" dinero -con todos los ojos puestos en ella, se adelantó hasta la mesa de haya, donde dejó caer su bandolera, y empezó a retirar alguno de los billetes del fajo-, conseguido e manera honrada y legal -añadió, advirtiendo el gesto de desconfianza del recaudador-. Estimo que esta cantidad es más que suficiente -le entregó los billetes junto con el resguardo que Van Clôctorr había deslizado entre ellos, asegurando así que la venta de su pelo había sido totalmente voluntaria y legal.

En la cara del viejo avaro apareció un gesto extraño, como si estuviera masticando y tragándose sus desprecios hacia la familia Thropp.

-Considero -empezó lentamente-... pagada la deuda de este mes. Y -parecía que las palabras estaban bien definidas y unidas en su cerebro para formar una frase, pero su boca de comisuras secas no estaba preparada para pronunciarlas-...un tercio de los impuestos del que viene -Oziandra ahogó una exclamación de asombro- Quién podría imaginar que su pelo tendría tanto valor, joven -sólo entonces Ymir y su madre se percataron del cambio de imagen de Eighel-. Hasta el mes que viene entonces, señora Thropp -con una levísima inclinación de cabeza, se dirigió a la madre de Eighel a modo de despedida, atravesó la pequeña sala de estar y el umbral con exagerada dignidad. Alcanzó su faetón y marchó de la granja.

Tras unos segundos de estupefacción, empezaron las preguntas por parte de su madre.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día? ¡Me tenías preocupada! Y ¿qué le ha pasado a tu pelo? ¿Qué has hecho con él? ¿Y qué ha querido decir con...?

-Mamá -la interrumpió Eighel-, estoy cansada, ¿Está bien? Las preguntas mañana. Y de una en una.

Sin mediar una palabra más, subió a su habitación, dobló el vestido de algodón y se deslizó dentro de su camisón. Al hacerlo se pasó la mano por la nuca; qué sensación tan rara. Y por el pelo; qué corto era ahora. De todas formas, se propuso no pensar más en lo ocurrido ese día cuando se arrebujó en su jergón. Mañana le esperaba otro duro día en la granja.


End file.
